


Yumi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Acting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Ribbons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Perdone, Ryo-chan. Realmente, lo siento. ¿Era una cinta la en tu cabeza?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Yumi

**Yumi**

**(Cinta)**

Yamada estaba sentado sobre el diván, lo más lejos de Daiki que pusiera.

Hacía puchero, tenía sus brazos cruzados y una expresión que esperaba pareciera lo más posible enfadada.

Era sábado noche, y habían apenas transmitido el primero episodio de Risou no Musuko.

Había esperado ansiosamente el final del episodio para preguntar a su novio que pensaba de eso, echándole algunas miradas de vez en cuando para leer sus reacciones.

Y ese estado de ánimo lo había acompañado hasta pocos minutos del final.

Pues había sido _esa_ escena, y Ryosuke había visto todo colapsar como un castillo de naipes.

Daiki había mirado fijo a la televisión con expresión casi estupefacta por algunos segundos.

Y pues había empezado a reír.

A reír tan fuerte de lagrimar, se tenía las manos sobre el estómago y se retorcía sobre el diván, como si no pusiera quitarse.

El episodio había terminado ya y él estaba allí, riendo.

Yamada lo había fulminado con su mirada, irritado por su reacción.

Sabía que iba a burlarse de él por serse vestido de mujer – el hecho que las ropas fueran enteramente de encaje seguramente no ayudaba – pero no podía evitar de sentirse incomodo, porque no se esperaba que riera en esa manera.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos, cuando vio Arioka calmarse lo bastante por acercarse a él.

“Perdone, Ryo-chan. Realmente, lo siento.” le dijo, con un aire que no parecía apenada en lo más mínimo. “¿Era una cinta la en tu cabeza?” añadió, y de nuevo rio.

Yamada le golpeó el brazo, fuerte.

“Soy feliz que te ha gustado el drama tanto que la única cosa sobre que te estas concentrando es esa maldita cinta.” le dijo, irónico, arqueando un ceño.

Daiki trató de recomponerse. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, respirando profundamente y tratando de parecer lo más serio posible.

“Lo siento, tienes razón.” le dijo, acercándose otra vez y poniéndole un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. “Me ha gustado el drama. De verdad, mucho, lo juro. Y... solo he sido sorprendido por la manera en que estaba vestido. Es todo.” terminó, cogiendo sus hombros.

Ryosuke distendió un poco su expresión.

“¿De verdad te ha gustado?” murmuró, inseguro.

Daiki rio bajo, asintiendo.

“Claro que me has gustado. Y entonces...” sonrió, malicioso. “Vestido en esa manera, tenía un cierto sentido.” le dijo, y el menor no puso evitar de golpearlo otra vez, más ligero.

Se acurrucó contra de él, sonriendo.

No osó decirle que era solo el primero episodio, que iba a ser vestido en maneras peores, y que la cinta no era otro que lo mejor que había pasado.

Hasta el final del drama, decidió que el sábado noche lo habrían pasado afuera.

Era la cosa mejor por la salud mental de ambos. 


End file.
